


【猴索猴】回团的诱惑

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 传统美德后续cp：索拉里/贝尔 维尼修斯/索拉里库尔图瓦/贝尔 弗洛伦蒂诺/索拉里 弗洛伦蒂诺/库尔图 弗洛伦蒂诺/齐达内（提及）出场人物（按顺序）：贝尔 索拉里 维尼修斯 库尔图瓦 弗洛伦蒂诺提及：阿扎尔





	【猴索猴】回团的诱惑

贝尔敲了主教练办公室的门，等了半天才开，他在进门的时候和维尼修斯撞在一起。稍矮一点的黑皮肤新队友身上还带着omega的气味，看到门外站着的是贝尔，就急匆匆地把运动外套的衣领拉到下巴颏。

可还是太晚了，那个气味是他闻过一次就再也忘不掉的，前头是平和矜持的木质气味，可最后总能感到一股甜腻，从木质纹理里一丝一丝地渗出来。这种信息素和它的主人让贝尔为之着迷，他抬眼看向索拉里，年长一点的omega正对着镜子系领带，后颈上的抑制贴还没撕下。贝尔抽了抽鼻子，年轻alpha的味道还没来得及被香水味盖过去，最后他还是选择屏住呼吸。这让他的声音沉沉闷闷。

其实这个时候贝尔应该知道，他这个后妈绝对不是一个善茬。像信息素如人，索拉里永远不缺那一份佩雷斯家要的外表上的端庄禁欲，而内在黑得要滴下水来。可他还是说了出来，话一出口就被截断，索拉里伸出一只手来敲着表面，无名指上素圈戒指闪着一点点光，他说现在不早了，我们到车上去说吧。

贝尔艰难地把两条腿塞进smart狭窄的前座，索拉里倒是挺自然地钻进驾驶座，打开音响顺手调了个电台，贝尔听着五十年代审美的Bella,ciao陷入沉思，他听不太懂啊。

等手刹拉上之后，贝尔解开安全带又打开车门，操作行云流水一气呵成，他转到驾驶座把索拉里拽下来。他名义上的后母保持着心情愉悦的样子半开玩笑说慢一点来。可惜贝尔一点都没有听他的，直直把索拉里拽紧自家大门，又用脚后跟把门怼了回去，厚重的门嘭地响了一声。

索拉里不动声色地把自己手腕转出来，又整理好袖口和西装下摆，皮鞋踩上地毯，他在长沙发上端坐着，以一个审问者的姿势面对贝尔。贝尔分外尴尬，他站在那里，直接坐在索拉里身边显得太过亲密，再去搬一把椅子又把自己摆在客人的位置上，索拉里就是想把球队里的权力关系延续到这桩房子里。

贝尔还是走了过去，他的腿被玻璃茶几的转角上划了一长条白色痕迹，他带着这条痕迹坐在索拉里身边。alpha的气息越来越浓了，平日在更衣室里，大家都兢兢业业地往自己后颈上盖个两三张抑制贴，因此一直相安无事，就算有紧急情况队医也会第一时间冲进来解决它。可现在完全不一样，他身边坐着一个散发着队友气味的omega，这个omega还是他的后妈，还是他男朋友和他父亲联手背叛的受害者。贝尔开始茫然了，他本来已经打好了腹稿，寻找一个不太尴尬的开头，可维尼修斯的信息素味道无论如何也无法被忽视，这个突发状况是怎么也解决不了的了。

索拉里还好整以暇地坐着，他的脑袋还往贝尔的方向转了一个微妙的弧度，也许他在表达亲昵，但在贝尔看来这只会让气味更浓了。alpha的味道和omega疑似发情期的信息素混在一起简直是一场灾难，贝尔知道索拉里平时谨慎得不行，只有弗洛伦蒂诺不在的时候才敢这么造，他隐隐觉得不对劲，这条狐狸尾巴出现地也太恰到好处了。

索拉里成精多年，各种蛛丝马迹的把戏玩得透透的，也正因如此套到一个佩雷斯家的对戒，不过如今这只对戒可不会在他手上停留多久了。

弗洛伦蒂诺不再年轻，可也没老到阿尔兹海默症的地步，从卡斯蒂利亚起到一线队，要不是维尼修斯是一张极好的彩票，第二天他就能和他教练一起扫地出门。况且索拉里觉得这没什么意思，他一个站在盛年期尾巴上的omega，守着一个签了严密婚前协议的年逾七十的alpha，即使偶尔有年轻人尝尝鲜。

可以，但是没必要，索拉里这么说。

那天他开着车拐进前庭，其实一眼就看见了主卧里的血雨腥风，饶见多识广如他，也震惊了一下。库尔图瓦搭上弗洛伦蒂诺不是什么好事，这个高个子的门将势必留在马德里，说不定比谁都要久，这样眼线就从前场插到门线。他感觉到弗洛伦蒂诺睁一只眼闭一只眼的日子要结束了，与其事倍功半地打一场难看的官司，还不如协议离婚。

贝尔就这样被划归进索拉里的阵营里，随时准备好被拉进万丈深渊。

这个万丈深渊，是一个具有多重概念的复杂事物——应该算一个意象，特指一些不利于贝尔但却要由他实现的目标，俗称就要被他后妈当枪使了，还是他喜欢的、omega后妈。

贝尔喜欢索拉里，还很久了。因此可以下一个定论，佩雷斯家没有正常人。能把这些惊世骇俗的癖好隐藏起来已经十分不容易了。

他会嫉妒，闻到索拉里身上的味道他几乎能想象维尼修斯是怎样缠着他的。年轻人的黑皮肤像火一样燃烧，火焰在冷白的肤色上蔓延开来。索拉里比其他主教练更喜欢在更衣室停留，他来得早走得晚，每次索拉里一来，维尼修斯就在他身边晃来晃去。起先贝尔以为这就是他乡遇故知，卡斯蒂利亚一路跟上来的孩子自然有一点雏鸟情结。现在他发现他真是太天真了，雏鸟情结是雏鸟情结，就是没想到是那方面的。

索拉里就坐在他不过二十厘米开外，几乎成为一个alpha信息素携带器。不过也因为库尔图瓦不幸又很幸运的是个beta，贝尔甚少接受到这样的刺激，所以他的生殖系统开始运作了。

理论上来说一个omega对同性信息素对敏感度也是挺强的，可索拉里偏偏像什么都没感觉到一样。贝尔才不相信，索拉里已经让他恼火地不行，可就此爆炸又非常不合时宜。这个平时沉默内敛的威尔士人心一横，往索拉里脸上凑。这是一枚生化武器，就算下一秒有一拳砸上来，贝尔相信他也能恶心到他后妈。他抱着一种自暴自弃的想法试图和索拉里发生一点物理接触。

其实这是一个伪命题，既然上文已经提到佩雷斯家没有一个正常人，并且索拉里也是佩雷斯家的人，因此他大概率会做出与常人相反的非正常反应，也说明贝尔这个对后妈念念不忘的继子能得到意外之喜。证毕。

那一股奇异揉杂的香味无比浓厚，飘在贝尔的鼻腔前，有大事不妙的预感。索拉里的个人特色就是该从善如流的时候绝不含糊，他拇指贴在低地特征的颧骨上，直到按出两块红晕。他们鼻尖相碰，这个距离下还能瞥见眼睛里的颜色。蓝色已经被打开，供细细探究，一切都正中索拉里下怀。

等贝尔回过神时就被带到一个空置了不知道多久的房间里，他被压在没铺床单的床垫上，挣扎了几下就停了。索拉里向后靠在他曲起的膝盖上，贝尔觉得有点尴尬，有一种最下流的幻想被当事人戳破的惨状。一时间谁也没动，贝尔是需要时间来接受事实，索拉里就不一样，端庄矜持的贵妇人设在这种时候还要经营得稳稳当当。

贝尔时常是一个沉默内敛还容易害羞的隔壁班男同学，喜欢自己优雅大方且嫁入豪门的老师，所以当这位老师坐在自己身上时他有中了五百万的不可置信。

贝尔伸出两只手学库尔图瓦的样子，往索拉里的腰上摸，不如说在用手指头感受西装料子。索拉里一看就知道他在学样子，不过倒也不在意，他现在温柔又耐心，牵着贝尔的手去解决西装外套。脱衣服他还是会的，最后的衬衣扣子解开之后alpha的信息素味差点弄瞎了贝尔的鼻子。

偏偏这时候索拉里俯下身，后颈凑在他面颊侧旁。在信息素下贝尔还真是个第一次发情的雏儿，库尔图瓦和抑制剂帮他度过了七七八八的发情期，他正努力适应 ，索拉里又隔着西装裤蹭他膝盖。

一想到正骑在他身上的后妈曾经被队友按在更衣室或者其他更多的地方，生殖腔被打开冲撞，贝尔就开始生气，其实他没有什么好气的，毕竟他爸都没生气，但他还是很不爽，连带着他的队友一起不爽。于是他试着翻起来把索拉里压身下，可在发情期面前腰软得不像话。贝尔想，索拉里看起来没这么重啊？

起不来就起不来，随遇而安地就容忍索拉里坐在他身上了。从理论知识上来说贝尔知道下一步该干什么，但从实际操作来讲他着实一无所知。索拉里在关键时刻又帮了他一把，把西装外套垫在下头，贝尔分泌的体液粘湿了一大块，他伸手把这些液体推到前头去物尽其用。

索拉里在阿根廷的一个名门里长大，从小被教育得矜持有度谈吐得体，贝尔一直觉得他在床上也该是这样子的。然后他幻灭了，也不是有多反差，就只是木香已经消耗到后调显现的程度，那点又甜又腻的香味差点把他熏晕过去。

这个世界上有一个神奇的人种，多发于性经验缺少却找了一个性经验丰富的性伴侣的男性青少年，即被打开新世界大门时叫得比被操的还响。贝尔就不幸被扣了这个帽子。索拉里骑人的幅度不太大，腹部的肌肉裹着一层薄薄的脂肪，颤抖幅度微小到怀疑自己是不是看错了。贝尔恢复到青涩男同学的状态，他两眼迷蒙又尽力看清楚索拉里每一寸皮肤，他抓住索拉里按在自己腰上的手，照葫芦画瓢地学库尔图瓦向上顶腰，可惜发力肌肉不是那一块，次次都没顶到点子上。

幸好索拉里够仁慈，没轻轻地俯下身指挥说该从哪里发力，只加大了前后晃动的幅度。现在他那层从布宜诺斯艾利斯带来的精致外壳开始出现裂痕，碎片噼里啪啦地掉在贝尔身上。理论上贝尔应该感到更激动，可他又想起维尼修斯也看到过索拉里这幅样子，甚至比他解锁了更多姿势和时间地点。

索拉里看穿了贝尔在想什么，这次他俯下身，轻轻地在他脸颊上吻了一下，就像一个晚安吻。那件西装外套上洇开了更大片的水渍，索拉里甚至伸了两根手指进去按摩生殖腔口的位置，显然贝尔还没试过这个，他把索拉里的脑袋摆正过来，贴着他的嘴唇把精液灌进另一个omega的生殖腔里。

 

彩蛋1:

不日后，弗洛伦蒂诺发现他的所有衣物上都有挥之不去的omega信息素气味，遂仔细判断发现是贝尔的气味。老佛爷疑惑，检查衣柜里每一件衣服，索拉里的西装外套顺理成章被发现。经老佛爷在脑子里排演了一堆不为人知的场景之后，两人促膝长谈离婚事宜。最后索拉里拿到一张面额不明的支票，弗洛伦蒂诺从婚姻中脱身，走上寻找十八年前的初恋情人的道路，据说索拉里还提供了一点有关法国人的信息。

正可谓双赢，是该被写进离婚教科书的典型事例。

 

彩蛋2：

一日训练完毕，贝尔在更衣室截住库尔图瓦。

“我觉得我们有必要改善我们性行为过于单一的现状。”

“说人话。”

“我要在上面。”

库尔图瓦怖，遂出轨阿扎尔。

出轨感言：“至少埃登都是躺平或者乖乖骑上来的。”

 

*作者感言：索拉里真实红颜祸水，拆散一对又一对。


End file.
